For old times sake
by jelexd
Summary: Yu is back in Metal Bey City after long time. He wants to see his old friends but he can't find them. What news brings Blader Gai at WBBA news. Where are others. Set after Zero-G. Rated T 'cus mentioned shooting.


He was finally was on training journey since Tsubasa became director of WBBA. He didn't see anyone from Metal Bey City.H only heard with them through missed his old friends. Especially one.

As he walked through city memories came walked past Dark Nebula headquarters. He rememberd everything. How he joined them. Entering Survival Ben Ben,Hippity-Hop,Gingki, Yo-Yo and was he and how was he now?He seemed really bad after Ryuga's ,he was Ryuga's last and only his death he left for training journey. Then he met Tsubasa,they weren't then on really good were paired up by that was man that Yu hated the "saved" him from desert. But why? Only to be eaten by just needed to be was few years in city and then he went on training journey. he was wasn't now little kid,he wasn't little old was new,older,stronger and smarter all he was bey genious He defeated Masamune that Leaves Tsubasa as only one who beated him both time they officaly battled. He came to familliar shop.B-pit.

"I'm back guys."Yu screamed on top of his B-Pit was empty. Then he heard steps climbing the stairs.

"Who are you?"a little girl who had a hat,pink hair,some kind of white jacket,pink shirt and shorts,boots and violet eyes,asked.

"I'm Yu, Who are you?Where's Madoka?"

"I'm isn't here momentally."

"Hey you look familliar. Weren't you with Zero,Shinobu and others ."

"Yes that's me."

"So where is Madoka?"

"She's in hospital."

"What Madoka is hurt?"

"No she's visiting her friend."

"Well I'll come later,don't tell her about me. I want it to be a suprise."

"Sure,see you later then"

With that Yu left. _Who that friend can be?Maybe one of those new generation where should I eat.I'm so hungry. _He entered first restaurant and ordered huge ate and ate .Maybe he changed but he still had huge wanted to leave when WBBA news came decided to see if there was a tournamet somwhere near.

"Ladies and Gentleman"blader Gai said "I have terrible director Tsubasa Otori has been attacker is arrested and was heading home when sniper hit was shot near his this another attack on WBBA?..."

Yu was alredy running halfway to hospital._No was the friend Madoka was always had worst luckn .Hang in there Tsubasa I'll be there soon._Yu was running and only wanted to be at his best friend's site._How people can be that cruel and evil_.He remembered how Damian sent them in hospital.

flasback

"3...2...1...Let it rip."Libra and Eagle were couldn't battle in head in head clash so they race.

"You must be Tsubasa and Yu from team GanGan Galaxy.I'm Damian from team you help me with my held out his spin our beys and huge explosion happen.I know just that I screamed and hit my head.I woke up in hospital after final match what was unfair.

end of flashback

Now Tsubasa was again in saw that none of his friends were down in lobby so he went to pult.

"Exscuse me in which room is Tsubasa Otori."

"In room 152. But you can't go it's only for some people. Hey you can't go there."

But Yu didn't needed to see Tsubasa. His friend was badly hurt and nobody will stop him of seeing enterd elevator and pressed buttom for private was really nervous and elevator was really elevator openened he first ran in right corridor but it was empty.

"Ughh stupid Yu ,he is in left one."So he turned and runned in opposite he came to place where elevator is he heard voices._That must be where Tsubasa is._

He turned left and ran but soon he bumped in someone.

"Hey who are you?No one can't come here."asked the guy with black hair and orange must be Zyro.

"Let me pass."Yu said angrily .

"No one can visit Director"another boy said. Yu recognised him like Shinobu from Neo Battle bladers.

"Move you two.I need to go to Tsubasa ."

"Hey you were this morning in B-Pit."Maru said.

"We said that you can't can, just a few people."

"And you're gonna stop me?"Yu was getting really really angry.

"Yes"Zero and Shinobu said. They pulled out their beys.

"Your fault"Yu said as he pulled out his Libra.

"Guys what are you doing this is hospital." Behind Yu Ren said ,she Eight and Kite just cam but it was late.

"Let it rip."

3 beys clashed. And clashed. Salamander and Ifraid didn't let Libra pass.

"I don't have time for this.I need to se Tsubasa. Libra!" Yu commanded.

And with just one shoot it was was smashed into left wall and Salamander was smashed into right .just who was this guy?Was he on bad side or good.

"I warned you. And now I need to see Tsubasa ."Yu was now seriously worried about these blayders were guarding it means that Tsubasa was in bad shape.

"Wait you you can't go."Shinobu shouted. Yu saw that they all were following him and telling him that jt's forbbiden to strange people to come .Yu saw Tsubasa's room and ran but he was stopped by someone.

"Is that you, have changed. Why are you running?This is hospital. And when did you come to the city?"Gingka said

"Too much questions Gingki just let me go to Tsubasa."

"Yu ,you can' said whitout visits."Gingka said.

"You know him?"Zyro said.

"Of this is Yu Tendo." Madoka said.

"Yu you can't it is forbidden ."Benkei said.

"We can call you when he wakes up."Gingka said.

"BenBen,Gingki you can't stop me. Now move or I will make you to."

"You can't"Ginkgi said.

"Gingki I beated you once and I could let m would you do if your best friend was in hospital badly injured and you didn't see him few years."

Others just remembered name Yu Tendo from somwhere but they couldn't remember from that the truth what he said just now that he defeated Gingka. Yu was strong. He defeated Shinobu and did he call director his best friend?Why no one told them about was he then all this time?

"Beep beep beep."it was heard from Tsubasa's room

Yu and Gingka rushed in his room.

"Hang in there Tsubasa everything is going to be fine."

Then doctors came and took him somewhere.

They just sit there and waited doctor to come and tell them what was happening.

Yu sat alone .Others were talking and kept glancing at Yu. But he was in his own remembered good old times with him .when Nemesis crisic was over they shared a was like big bro to remembered all their trips especially one to Mist went there 'cus the two of them wanted to see the mountain and Yu wanted to wisit Tithi and Tithi lived with Dynamis.

Yu stayed like this for 3 days. He barely spoke or ate.

"Hey Yu wanna go with us eat something. You haven't eaten for water and few sandwiches."Madoka said.

"No thanks Madoka you go."

"But Yu , there will be ice-cream."

"I'm not hungry. And maybe Tsubasa will wake up."Yu said.

3 days ago when Yu came doctor said that Tsubasa was now fine but in have been in front of Tsubasa's room since didn't spoke with saw that Gingka,Madoka and Benke know him and they didn't have nothing against him to be here but Yu saw that they kept glancing at him.

After others came back from their lunch doctor came to look on was there for half and it drived Yu nuts,finnaly doctor exited the room.

"How is he?"Yu said as everyone gathered around doctor.

"He is doing really could soon wake from his that little operation he was getting better faster and faster."

Yu was really exited. _That means that I can visit said that he was getting he will be soon awake.I'll just ask can I go visit him._

"Can he take visitors?"Gingka said like he read Yu's thoughts.

"Just one I'm sorry."

"Guys please can I go."Yu all he was his friend. The best one. Tsubasa was with Yu everytime Yu was sick,scared or injured. Now it was time for Yu to repay.

"Sure Yu."Madoka said.

"After your huge enterance few days ago you should go."Benkei said.

"Can I go doctor?" Yu asked.

"Sure but you need to be quiet and there can be only one visitor in room."

Yu was so happy that he was finally allowed to go at Tsubasa's room.

When Yu entered in room he sawed how empty it Tsubasa's room there were always piles of books and Eagle on top of them, Yu looked at TSubasa who was really pale. Like walls of his hospital room. Yu sit on chair next to Tsubasa's bed.

"Aww Tsubasa why bad luck always find you.'C mon wake up don't leave me."Tears began to slide down Yu's sobbed a littlethese days he hold back his he could cry a little 'cus nobody is gonna see him." 'C mon you promised that you won't leave would world whitout and Masamoo-moo would have eating contests and they would argue,BenBen would work in his burgershop or would train new generation. Madoka would fix beys,Yo -Yo would be a meany like always and I don't even know where Hippity-Hop or Kenchi are.'C mon be strong ,this generation needs 're director of WBBA."

Yu stopped crying and fell asleep with head on Tsubasa's bed . He felt better 'cus Tsubasa was asleep next to him.

**meanwhile**

"Hey Gingka who is that guy?"Zyro asked.

"Yeah you're in good terms whit him."Shinobu added.

"Well you really don't know anything about Yu don't you?"Gingka said.

"I heard his name somwhere but I can't remember where."Kite said.

"So here goes story of Yu Tendo."said Madoka.

And Gingka started talking."He first appeared in Survival battle about 9 years was battle on an island where 1000 bladers competed and last standing is were less and less bladrs. there was one misterious blader who beated 10 bladers at Kenta had accident and he and Benkei searched for first aid and they met kid about Kenta's age what means that Yu was 10 years said that his name is Yu Tendo and helped them to get to first aid after a while there were only 7 bladers ,Kyoya,Madoka who accidentaly entered tournament, Hikaru, Benkei,Kenta,me and that kid . He then beated Benkei,Kenta and Hikaru all at in finals it was Kyoya vs attacked so much that Libra was about to lose stamina and then in second it just came Libra had endless stamina. Yu even managed to break lion gale force. he did his special attack sonic wave that turned ground to was really damaged so Kyoya just took leon and was then me vs Yu .It was great fight and Yu was really really good. He whistand all my attacks and beated was winner of Survival battle. But then he told that he was with Dark Nebula and Doji. We were all so confused. And WBBA said that they would grant any wish to Yu and wished for Battle bladers. Then he only showed up with Tsubasa at one tournament where he defeated Hyoma. then Dark Nebula send him and Tsubasa to one big tournament where they,Kyoya,Kenta and me got to the finals. It was one royal battle in which Kyoya won. Then in first round of Battle Bladers he faced me.I almost lost dozen of made really huge sand storm and he could see where was Pegasus and hit him with his special attacks.I won but it was close Nebula sent all their losers like food for was fighting against Reji and barely escaped. He came to us and we became friends. Then Doji took him away but Kenta,Hyoma and Phoenix saved him. Then he helped Kenta with his battle with Reji but Kenta lost. While I was in Koma village he and Tsubasa enter a tournament and got to finals. Masamune interfiered in their match and battled Yu 'cus Tsubasa refused. And Masamune won. Yu was so pissed off that on tournament which decides members of team GanGan galaxy he only wanted to battle Masamune. Yu was fourth and he could participate in final match. He went first against Masamune and was really close to victory but he lost. But Yu said that he defeated him after Nemesis crise so he got his revenge. Then after Kyoya refused to join the team Tsubasa and Yu had battle which would decide who is 3. Member and who's sub member. Yu and Tsubasa predicted each others move on the begining of the match. Yu used his special move but much much stronger. But Tsubasa won. That made Yu sub member and he was really mad. He fought in 2. round against Russian leader Alexsei. Stadium was made to disable Libra's special move. But Yu ,genious he was, defeated him. Then when Whang hu Zhong helped us with team training he was paired with Tsubasa. In world championship if there was team battle they would go. So they defeated Benkei and Demure. Well Dark Tsubasa defeated all three of them. Then we realised that Tsubasa had dark power in himself what was left after his battle with Ryuga. My dad wanted to move him from team but Yu said that if Tsubasa leave then he would too. So they faced Walles and Sophie from team Excalibur and won. When we came in Brasil Yu left alone to discover more about team Garcias. Then they tricked him in trap. He almost beated Enzo,Selen and Ian but in last second Argo came and hurt Yu and Libra really bad. He went first against Enzo but lost 'cus Libra was badly damaged. In America he and Tsubasa bumped in Damian leader of team Starbreaker. There was huge explosion and Yu and Tsubasa were in coma and couldn't participate in final match. They came in time to enter Hades city and they helped us defeat them. After that they left on training journey. Tsubasa was called back by WBBA to search for legendary bladers. So Yu went alone on training journey. He later reunited with Kyoya and they found Tithi legendary blader of Venus and they then came to help us fight Nemesis.

After that Yu and Tsubasa shared house. They were like brothers. Then Tsubasa became director of WBBA and Yu went on his training journey."

"Wow"others gasped.

"Now I remember him,from world championship."Kite said.

"That guy is really strong but why was he with Doji?"Zyro asked

"He lived alone in desert and he was so strong that Doji and Ryuga personally came for recruit him. He was just a kid Doji promised him that he would have a lot of fun battles. Nobody knows what was with him before Dark Nebula. He only told Tsubasa."

"Why he called you and manager some atrange names."Maru said

"Well you need to know that he was just 10 years old then,and that is Tsubasa always called him Little-boy which annoyed you're lucky when you meet Yu and he likes you he will give you some nice nicname. For example Gingka is Gingki,Benkei is Ben Ben,Kenta is Kenchi,Hikaru is Hippity-hop. But if Yu doesn't like you than nickname isn't so good. Well Kyoya is Yo-Yo and it's still miracle that Yu and Tithi are still alive 'cus they call him always Yo-Yo. And there's Masamune. He was first Mr. Butt-in-ski and then Masa-Mumu. So he likes to call people by their nicknames." Madoka said.

"Maru can you try to find some of his matches I wanna see them?" Zyro said.

"Leave it to Maru."

"So Gingka is he really strong,he defeated Zyro and Shinobu?"Ren asked.

"He is a genious. I don't know any smarter blader. He could defeat bladers much older just with one move when he was 10. Me and Kyoya had really tought times while battling him. But if he defeated Zyro and Shinobu then he really beacame more stronger."

"Here I found 8 of his old battles 7 or 8 years ago."Maru said.

**(They watched final battle of Survival battle,Yu vs Hyoma and Yu vs Gingka from season 1,Yu vs Masamune,Yu vs Tsubasa,Yu vs Aleksei,Yu and Tsubasa vs Demure and Masked Bull and Yu and Tsubasa vs Walles and Sophie from season 2.)**

"Well he isn't bad."Kite said

"You're kidding. He is awfully good. I want to battle him." Zyro said.

**In Tsubasa's room**

It was dark outside. Well of course it was 4 in the was clear and you could see stars. There were many of them. There were knockings on the window that woke Yu up.

"Who's that?" Yu stand up and walked over to the window.

"Oh it's you Eagle." He openened the window and Eagle flew in.

"Shh be quiet and sleep Eagle." Then Yu fell asleep once again with Eagle at his shoulder.

**In the morning.**

Yu slowly woke up only to see someone staring at him.

"Good morning little boy."Tsubasa said.

"Hey you're did you woke up?" Yu said.

"5 minutes ago and Yu stop shouting. Some people are still sleeping."Tsubasa said.

Yu was now getting angry and frustrated.

"How could you?"

"Could what?"Tsubasa asked.

"You almost died on me. How could you. I came back to see you and battle you again and you just get shot. It's not fair."Yu said angrily and started kicking Tsubasa. One tear slide down his cheek.

"Calm down Yu. I'm fine. See I'm awake. I couldn't just die whitout defeating you after you came from hard journey." Tsubasa joked.

"Hey I would beat you. I'm now stronger than ever." Yu said.

"Fine then we will battle once more. For old times sake." Tsubasa said

" I accept challenge Tsubasa but now rest. I want you to leave this hospital as soon as possible."

"Yes sir. Umm excuse me,little boy.

"Hey I'm not little boy anymore."Yu screamed.

**outside**

"Hey what was that?"Maru asked.

"It seems that Tsubasa is awake."Madoka said

" And he made terrible mistake. He called Yu little boy again." Gingka laughed.

"Should we visit him?" Benkei said.

"No, leave them alone. They haven't seen each other for a few years and I don't wan't to be in there when Tsubasa calls Yu Little boy.' Gingka said.

"True that." Madoka comfirmed.

**After a week. Tsubasa is released from hospital**.

"It's finnaly you're time Tsubasa to lose from this Sonic Libra." Yu shouted.

"Oh no Little boy. You would be defeated by me and this Wild Eagle." Tsubasa said.

"This should be interesting match." Shinobu said.

"Of course but be prepared." Gingka said.

"Why and why are you,Madoka and Manager wearing that things on your ears?"

"Well if Yu is now much stronger than before that means that his shock waves are much much stronger. And in past we almost stayed deaf after his battles." Benkei said.

"Shock waves?" Shinobu, Zyro, Maru, Kite, Eight and Ren shouted.

"Yes"Benkei said.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip"Tsubasa and Yu said.

Let me just say that others almost stayed deaf.

Well thanks for readindg Please rewiev. If you lieked this one go read my other ya!xoxo


End file.
